Trapped!
by KuncenKasur
Summary: "Bukan heli. Kendaraan besar, rodanya enam—apa delapan ya? Saya lupa. Bisa?" BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Taegi/Vga. [Kidnapped! sequel] M for belibet. Just read.


**Trapped!**

[Kidnapped! sequel]

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon/Taegi

.

Yoongi punya masalah pada kepalanya. Bukan luka atau amnesia gara-gara kecelakaan, tapi isinya kacau balau, tak tertata. Seperti dokumen-dokumen yang seharusnya tersusun rapi dalam map-map bagian A, B, C, D, tapi malah berhamburan, sebagian masuk ke map yang tak sesuai. Mudahnya, dia banyak berdelusi, banyak lupa, dan banyak mengira bahwa apa yang ada dalam mimpinya bukanlah sebuah khayalan semata. Dia sering marah dan resah karena hal yang tak jelas. Pertama Taehyung hanya membiarkannya saja dan sekali-dua kali menyuruhnya beristirahat; mendekam dalam kontener lebih baik daripada keluar untuk mengacau. Sulit membantunya sebab masalahnya bukan pada yang memengaruhinya dari luar, tapi _inner-_ nya sendiri. Dia yang berulah. Mengaku telah melakukan ini, telah diperlakukan begitu, bertemu si ini, mencuri barang si itu, Taehyung tak mengerti kenapa bisa ada orang-orang tak dikenal dan hal-hal yang tak terduga itu ada dalam ingatan Yoongi; seharusnya tak pernah ada. Dia cenayang? Tidak mungkin. Taehyung kurang percaya pada hal-hal berbau supranatural seperti itu. Jadi apa? Iya, Yoongi sakit. Begitu saja vonisnya.

Yoongi mengaku kalau sudah diculik. Jelas Taehyung tak percaya. Ini menjadi puncak ketidakpercayaannya terhadap kata-kata lelaki berambut pirang itu. Maka, dibawalah Yoongi ke psikiater untuk memeriksakan apa yang salah dari dirinya. Setidaknya, kalau diperiksa walau tak langsung menyembuhkan, Taehyung tahu apa yang selanjutnya harus dia lakukan untuk menghadapi Yoongi yang (kumatnya) makin hari makin parah.

"Jadi apa yang mengganggumu belakangan ini? Temanmu bilang kau mengacak-acak rumahmu sendiri dan—anu, iya begitu," kata si dokter, menyensor masturbasi dan istilah vulgar lainnya dengan _anu_ terselip di ujung kalimatnya. Taehyung yang pertama bicara tentang identitas dan alamat Yoongi, lalu tentangnya yang begini, begini, begini. Dan terakhir masalah Titanic dan telanjangnya Yoongi di kontener itu. Jadi angguk-angguk pada situasi membuat dokter itu cukup mengerti, hanya saja dia tentu perlu bertanya pada yang bersangkutan.

"Ih," bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah menjawab dengan decihan beserta ekspresi jijik yang dia berikan pada dokter itu.

Yang aneh justru si dokter malah terkikik dan menutup mulutnya. "Aduh, kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa masih ada remah Oreo yang menyangkut di gigi saya?"

"Tidak, tidak..." ini Taehyung yang menjawab, segera dengan gelengan tak enak gara-gara sikap Yoongi yang sungguh tak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali. "Jawab yang benar, kenapa?!" disikutlah lengan itu hingga Yoongi mengaduh.

"Tadi saya habis makan Oreo, kedai di sebelah belum buka jadi saya ganjal perut pakai biskuit." dokter itu terkekeh lagi. "Maaf, maaf. Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi. Yoongi- _sshi_ , kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan saya _lho_. Kamu kenapa? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Kau." Yoongi masih bersikap tak ramah. Kata-katanya tertuju langsung pada dokter yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Yang kakinya disilangkan. Yang sepatu pantofelnya teronggok di kolong meja, malah sandal rumah yang jadi alasnya.

"Saya?" dokter itu menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Tidak terlalu mancung seperti Taehyung. "Saya kenapa?"

"Kau mencul—" mulut itu tiba-tiba dibekap oleh Taehyung, meredam pekikan Yoongi di sana dengan tangan dan juga kekehan kikuk. Dia hanya takut dokter itu marah karena Yoongi begitu sentimennya.

Taehyung membungkuk sekilas sambil mengotakkan mulut tertawa, "Maaf dok, dia agak _ngaco_ memang. Mungkin Anda tanya saya saja kalau ingin tahu tentang dia."

Dokter itu mengangguk dengan mulut terbuka, tanpa suara _oh_ yang keluar. Lalu dia membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya yang sedikit merosot. Tangannya mengibas-ibas cepat menyuruh Taehyung melepaskan bekapan itu karena dia tak tega melihat Yoongi yang melulu berontak. Pastilah tak nyaman dibekap mulut, ingin bicara jadi tak bisa.

"MMH!" Yoongi menghempaskan tangan kurus itu setelah dia dibebaskan. Dia juga mendorong Taehyung sekuat tenaga hingga lelaki berkulit cokelat itu hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Untung saja ada lengan sofa yang bisa dia pegangi.

Sedang, dokter di depan mereka hanya geleng-geleng lucu. "Sepertinya sulit jika saya harus bicara dengan kalian berdua. Saya inginnya bicara dengan salah satu di antara kalian saja. Jadi, harus ada satu yang menunggu di luar. Siapa kira-kira?"

Mendengar itu, Yoongi ambil kesempatan mengangkat bokong dan berdiri hendak pergi, tapi tangannya ditarik hingga ia jatuh terduduk lagi di sofa. "Taehyung!" dia membentak.

"Saya saja yang menunggu. Silakan dokter bicara dengan Yoongi." gantian si kulit cokelat yang berdiri. Tapi dokter itu menggeleng.

"Tidak tidak, saya tidak mau kamu keluar begitu saja."

"Tapi dia yang harus diperiksa, dok. Dia yang harus diprioritaskan, saya bisa menunggu di luar." Taehyung menunjuk Yoongi dengan jari.

"Saya ingin kalian suit saja. Yang menang keluar."

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung, sedang Yoongi hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Supaya adil."

Kerutan itu menular pada Taehyung yang juga bingung. Meski terdengar konyol, tapi akhirnya mereka melakukannya juga. Suit. Gunting, batu, kertas. Tangan mereka yang berhadapan begitu kontrasnya seperti kopi dan susu. Tapi perbedaan memang menarik. Apapun bentuknya. Termasuk warna kopi dan susu yang membentuk gunting dan kertas itu.

"Ahh! Kau menang!" seru si dokter pada Taehyung. Dia bertepuk tangan sekali lalu mengatupkan dua tangan di depan wajah. "Maaf ya."

Harusnya tanpa suit pun Taehyung keluar. Dia merasa begitu, tapi memang sepertinya dokter itu punya sifat yang sedikit jenaka hingga harus mengerjainya dan Yoongi terlebih dahulu. Lantas setelah membungkuk meminta diri, Taehyung keluar dari ruangan itu, menghilang di balik pintu yang kembali dia tutup. Kacanya buram sekali jadi Yoongi hanya bisa melihat samar bayangnya menjauh.

"Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua dan kau bebas untuk bicara apapun; mau cerita, berkeluh kesah, apapun. Aku akan menjadi pendengar setiamu."

Yoongi masih ingin bungkam. Bagaimanapun, manusia berkemeja putih di hadapannya itu telah menculik dan memerkosanya malam kemarin. Itu yang dia ingat betul. Jelas sekali. Bahkan dia tak lupa lelaki yang punya marga Park itu telah meremas-remas dadanya.

"Uh," ada lenguh pelan dan pendek yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia mengingat kejadian itu. Tangannya menangkup dadanya sendiri. Bukan apa-apa, rasanya mendadak ngilu di sana.

"Kenapa?"

Saat tubuh itu condong padanya, dia beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran sofa.

"Eh tunggu," katanya, sambil berdiri dengan hentakan dan sedikit berlari ke mejanya. Dia membuka laci, mengeluarkan sebatang permen dari sekantung plastik lantas duduk lagi. "Ini untukmu. Kau suka permen tidak?"

Melihat Yoongi yang hanya diam, dokter itu membuka bungkusan permen lolipop di tangannya dan menyodorkan yang sudah dibuka tanpa bungkus.

"Aku tidak suka permen," kata Yoongi ketus. Masih dengan wajah jijik itu.

Si dokter menggumam, lantas mengangguk. Dia seperti Woody Wood Pecker, tukang mengangguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu." lalu permennya dia kulum sendiri. "Saya ingin tahu kenapa sepertinya kamu benci sekali pada saya."

"Sadarlah Park Jimin," yang bersandar di sofa itu kembali merengut. "Bajingan sepertimu sekarang muncul di hadapanku sebagai seorang dokter? Yang benar saja."

Mata kecil dokter itu membulat, sama dengan bibirnya juga. Dia lepaskan kuluman permen itu dengan bunyi cup keras. "Wow, wow, tunggu dulu." dia terkejut dengan umpatan Yoongi. "Apa yang sudah saya perbuat?"

"Sadarlah Park Jimin," kata itu Yoongi ulang lagi.

Mengikuti permainan, si dokter mengatupkan tangan di depan muka dengan lolipop yang dia simpan di dalam mulut sebelah kirinya. "Maaf, maafkan saya..."

"Aku tidak mau maaf darimu!" tiba-tiba Yoongi berteriak dan bangun, menarik stik permen itu keluar dari mulut si dokter lalu melemparnya ke jendela. Permen itu tak menimbulkan bunyi apapun, hanya menempel di kaca.

"Duh!" dokter itu mengaduh. Kaget juga dia. Lepas dari permennya yang tak berdosa, dia kembali memandang Yoongi yang masih berdiri dengan napas memburu. Marah sekali kelihatannya. "Sabar, sabar. Duduklah."

Dia tidak mau. Dia masih berdiri. Jadi dokter itu pun berdiri menyamainya, kemudian beberapa langkah mendekat, "Tenanglah, tenang. Tidak perlu marah seperti itu."

"Lepas—" Yoongi mencengkram kedua tangan yang menangkup wajahnya itu. Dia tak siap disentuh si dokter setelah mengingat apa yang dia alami.

"Hush, hush. Tenanglah..." tapi tatapan itu membuatnya terpenjara. Dia masih mencengkram tangan si dokter hanya saja matanya lurus tenggelam dalam tatapan _onyx_ yang terhalang kacamata itu. "Tenang dan dengarkan saya. Ceritakan apa masalahmu, dan saya akan membantumu menyelesaikannya."

Yoongi kenal dengan nada tenang yang sedikit dingin itu juga sentuhan tangan dan tatapannya. _Sialan!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Lantas dia pun menghempaskan tangan itu secara paksa kemudian lari, membuka pintu dengan biadab.

"Yoongi! Yoongi- _sshi_!"

Mendengar ribut suara si dokter, Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya. Pun dengan asisten dokter itu yang sama-sama berada di ruang tunggu. Dia melihat Yoongi berlari dengan caranya yang tak keruan, panik, dan terburu. Ketika melewatinya dia hanya bisa bengong, bingung pada apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di dalam ruangan dokter itu.

"Yoongi- _sshi_ jangan lari!"

Ada si dokter yang mengejar, dan Taehyung melihat lelaki mungil berambut pirang itu sudah membuka pintu keluar klinik.

"Aduh! Yoongi- _sshi_!" Yoongi kabur, dokter itu berhenti di depan pintu dengan napas tersengal-sengal "Salah memang saya tak pernah olahraga! Capek sekali!"

Taehyung masih berdiri kebingungan di tempatnya.

"Taehyung- _sshi_ , tolong kejar temanmu itu. Saya takut dia kenapa-kenapa di jalan."

"Ta-tapi, ah, uh." Taehyung merogoh sakunya dengan kikuk. Bingung harus berbuat apa, kalau mengejar Yoongi, dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Masih ada biaya periksa yang perlu dia bayarkan.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan uang! Kejar saja dia!" teriak dokter itu menunjuk jalan.

.

 _Trapped!_

.

Yoongi menggulung diri dalam selimut. Bahkan tanpa melepaskan jaket ataupun sepatunya sama sekali. Semua dia bawa naik ke sofa tempatnya tidur. Dia memunggungi Taehyung dan menghadap sandaran sofa tanpa mau tahu pada lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapannya dengan berang itu.

"Yoongi!" sekali dia membentak marah. Kesal tentu, diabaikan begitu. Mana Yoongi sudah membuatnya malu karena mengacau di klinik tadi.

"Pulang sana! Aku mau tidur!"

"Setidaknya kalau mau tidur lepaskan dulu jaket dan sepatumu!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan selimutmu karena ini masih siang!"

"Tidak mau! Aku takut ada yang melepas pakaianku ketika aku tidur!" Yoongi semakin menggulung dalam selimut.

Taehyung mengurut dahinya sendiri. Yoongi bicara begitu padahal kemarin dia sendiri yang telanjang bulat di tempat itu. "Kenapa kau begitu, Yoongi? Kenapa kau lari dari dokter itu? Dia mau memeriksamu, membuat kepalamu sehat lagi, kenapa kau malah menghindarinya?"

"Dia yang sudah menculikku!"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Dia, yang rambutnya perak itu yang sudah menculikku! Dia bahkan memerkosaku di sini!"

Rahang Taehyung akan jatuh seketika rasanya. Tapi dia hanya berkedip-kedip tak paham ketika mencerna kata-kata Yoongi yang terlampau _absurd._ Jadi dokter Park Jimin itu yang katanya sudah membuatnya pingsan, menculiknya dan memerkosanya? Astaga. Jika Taehyung punya Tuhan untuk dia sembah, maka akan dia curahkan segala keluh kesahnya saat itu juga.

"Waraslah sedikit, Min Yoongi! Kita dan dia bahkan baru bertemu tadi, pertama kali! Dia tak mengenal kita, tak mengenalmu!"

"Yang tadi itu bukan yang pertama! Tapi di minimarket!" teriak Yoongi dari dalam buntalan selimutnya.

"Minimarket apa?"

"Waktu aku mau beli bir untukmu, tapi birnya tak sampai ke tanganmu, _kan_?"

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya frustrasi. Rasa-rasanya dia sudah membahas tentang kaleng bir itu sebelumnya. Harusnya Yoongi ingat kalau dia pernah menjawab bahwa bir itu sampai ke tangannya, dia minum sampai tandas. Kenapa dia lupa?

"Ah sudahlah. Tidur saja sana, yang nyenyak. Jangan cari aku kalau kau butuh apa-apa!"

Karena kesal dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Masa bodoh dengan Yoongi. Dia hanya butuh sekaleng sari persik untuk menghilangkan dahaga sekaligus mendinginkan kepalanya yang mendidih.

.

 _Trapped!_

.

Karena tak bisa tenang di apartemennya, Taehyung hendak menemui Yoongi hari itu. Angin Agustus masih lama pergi, berputar-putar saja di tempat yang sama, betah. Dia menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya guna mengusir dingin. Debu dari tanah yang dia pijaki sedikit mengganggu ketika harus masuk ke sudut matanya. Dia gosok, berair, dan air itu jadi dingin seketika dicumbu angin.

Dari kejauhan dia melihat seseorang berambut perak sedang duduk di kursi reot yang dilapisi ponco bekas. Duduk dengan pemandangan kontener Yoongi di hadapannya.

"Dokter Park?" seru Taehyung menantang angin.

"Oh, halo Taehyung- _sshi_!" dokter itu menoleh, tapi tetap duduk di kursinya. Yang beda dari dia adalah tak adanya kacamata yang bertengger di hidung itu. Dia lebih _chic,_ tak seperti dokter.

"Sedang apa Anda di sini?"

Tangannya menunjuk kontener Yoongi. "Menunggu ular keluar sarang."

"Menunggu Yoongi?"

"Yep." angguk dokter itu satu kali.

"Darimana Anda tahu rumahnya?"

" _Kan_ kamu yang memberitahu saya waktu itu."

Lalu Taehyung merasa bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Ah, jangan sampai dia tertular sakitnya Yoongi. "Saya kira Anda tidak akan datang ke sini, dok."

Dokter itu tersenyum sambil menepuk lengan Taehyung. "Ah, kamu ini. Mana bisa saya hanya menunggu kalian datang ke klinik saya? Saya juga harus datang pada kalian, pada Yoongi."

"Saya kira Anda sudah lupa pada kami."

"Saya tidak seperti itu, sekali datang pada saya, maka kalian adalah tanggung jawab saya. Apalagi waktu itu Yoongi kabur juga tanpa sempat saya periksa lebih jauh."

Taehyung hanya tertawa meringis. "Kenapa Anda tidak masuk saja?"

"Saya pikir saya hanya harus menunggu, saya tidak mau mengganggu."

Taehyung tak paham. Dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Anu, dok."

"Ya?"

Dia duduk di kursi reot lain di samping dokter itu. Yang ini tidak berlapis kain ponco. Polos saja hingga bokongnya langsung disapa keras kasar kayu lama yang setengah lapuk.

"Yoongi bilang dia pernah bertemu dengan Anda di minimarket. Saya _sih_ tidak begitu percaya dengan ceritanya tentang penculi—apalah itu. Tapi yang ini rasanya harus saya tanyakan pada Anda, siapa tahu satu ini memang benar." Taehyung sedikir meralat kata-katanya. Dia tak mau membuat Yoongi semakin parah di mata dokter itu karena urusan culik-menculik di mana si dokter dituduhkan sebagai pelakunya.

Dokter itu sedikit mengerutkan dahi. "Saya tidak tahu _sih_ kalau memang kami pernah bertemu di minimarket. Kapan tepatnya itu?"

"Beberapa hari lalu. Apa Anda sempat pergi ke minimarket di blok 6?"

"Hmmm, sempat." dokter itu mengelus dagunya. "Waktu itu saya pergi beli saos _bolognaise._ Lalu saya bingung pilih yang mana karena ada banyak merek."

"Tapi apa Anda yakin tidak melihat Yoongi di sana?"

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Tidak."

Taehyung mendengus sambil berpikir lagi. Sejujurnya dia jadi bingung sendiri tapi— _ah_ , ini masalah Yoongi dan kenapa pula dia yang harus terima pusing setengah mati? Karena dia mencintai lelaki yang sebentar lagi punya gelar orang gila itu? Hm, agaknya dia meragukan sebesar apa cintanya pada Yoongi sekarang.

Dia pun melirik kontener yang pintunya terkunci itu. Ada bunyi dak-dak keras. Entah Yoongi sedang apa. Mematri meja mungkin?

.

 _Trapped!_

.

Suatu hari lewat pesan singkat, Taehyung diminta datang ke klinik hari itu (tapi jelas tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi). Dia datang membawa dirinya sendiri. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia sedikit mengendus ketiak dan badannya, takut-takut dia membawa bau yang tak sedap karena pakaian yang dia kenakan keringnya tidak begitu sempurna ketika dijemur. Angin Agustus memang kencang, tapi mataharinya tak membantu. Mendung terus.

"Kau suka main Overwatch?" dokter itu bertanya ketika Taehyung datang. Bunyi-bunyi yang dia kenal keluar dari _speaker_ komputernya. Tak sangka, seorang psikiater main Overwatch juga.

"Kadang, dok."

Ketika Taehyung menjawab, mata dokter itu beralih pada layar komputernya, "Duh,"

Ada garukan di kepalanya. Sepertinya dia kalah karena ada rengut sedih di wajah itu. Sedikit Taehyung perhatikan, Wajahnya kecil sekali. Dia jadi penasaran apa yang datang ke klinik dan menjadi pasiennya adalah para gadis yang pura-pura sinting? Yang betulan sinting seperti Yoongi apa hanya satu atau ada lagi?

"Silakan duduk." dokter itu mematikan komputernya dan berdiri dari kursi, mengikuti Taehyung yang menempatkan diri di salah satu sisian sofa. "Bagaimana kabar Yoongi? Sudah dua hari saya tidak ke sana, banyak pasien."

"Ya begitu."

"Begitu bagaimana?"

"Dia masih sering uring-uringan, dok. Saya datang saja dia lempari pot kaktus." Taehyung memegangi pipinya yang sedikit lecet karena tergores duri semalam.

"Memangnya kamu muncul darimana?"

"Jendela."

Dokter itu tertawa hingga matanya tenggelam jadi segaris. "Oh jelas! Kalau dari pintu kamu bisa tutup lagi untuk menghindar. Waktu itu saya pun begitu, dia mengambil palu ketika tahu yang bertamu adalah saya. Jadi saya tutup lagi pintunya karena takut. Saya kabur."

Taehyung meringis. "Kapan itu dok?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu," katanya.

Yoongi makin parah memang. Tak kira saja pada si dokter sekalipun dia begitu. Kalau terus dibiarkan Yoongi bisa saja jadi orang gila atau jadi pembunuh dengan macam-macam perkakas di tangannya. Tapi untung, dokter berambut perak itu masih sabar menghadapinya.

"Saya masih bingung untuk mendekatinya. Macam-macam pendekatan yang saya coba hasilnya masih sama, dia masih tak inginkan saya. Apa saya harus menjadi orang lain dulu baru dia mau?" dokter itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menekuk bibir ke bawah sambil berpikir. Taehyung juga ikut berpikir karenanya. Dia tahu dokter itu mau membantu, berusaha membantu. Tapi jika reaksi Yoongi sebegitu parahnya ya sulit juga. "Eh, iya. Apa kamu tahu?"

"Tahu apa, dok?"

"Dia punya idola apa tidak?"

Taehyung mendengung dan berpikir. Lalu ia ingat sesuatu. Tapi tak yakin juga. Hanya saja mungkin ini jawabannya. "Dia suka Baby G, dok."

"Artis yang rambutnya pink seperti gulali itu?"

"Iya." angguk Taehyung. "Kalau ada poster Baby G di jalan dia suka memandanginya lama. Dia tak bilang suka sih, hanya saja saya kira begitu."

"Ih, kebetulan sekali. Orang sering bilang saya mirip Baby G, _lho_."

"Hm?" Taehyung menarik bibir ke bawah. "Tapi Baby G matanya lebih tajam, dok."

Dokter itu tertawa dan selesailah bahasan (yang sejujurnya) tak penting itu. Lalu dengan dengus sisa tawanya, si dokter kembali pada topik. "Sebetulnya ketika pendekatan lewat cara baik-baik dan lembut tak berhasil, harus ada sedikit paksaan supaya dia mau menurut."

"Paksaan?"

"Kamu pernah tidak memaksanya, dan dia mendengarkan apa katamu?"

Taehyung meneleng karena dia tak ingat. Yang dia ingat, seringnya dia marahi Yoongi ketika lelaki itu sudah berbuat sesuatu yang tak sesuai. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang-sekarang dia tak berani untuk menegur, apalagi memaksanya untuk mendengarkan.

"Saya mulai berpikir kalau saya sudah harus sedikit memaksanya..." kacamata bening itu dilepas oleh si dokter, dan nampaklah mata _onyx_ -nya yang menawan.

.

 _Trapped!_

.

Padahal dia sungkan, tapi dokter itu terus saja menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Alasannya karena dia juga ingin mengenal Taehyung juga, bukan hanya Yoongi seorang. Setidaknya kapan-kapan dia bisa datang ke apartemen Taehyung, bertandang dan membawa sekantung makanan, katanya. Ya sudahlah, Taehyung menerima tawaran baik itu. Tak ada salahnya juga menjadi akrab dengan seorang dokter. Malah sedikitnya dia merasa bangga, seorang tamatan SMP (yang SMA-nya hanya dua tahun tanpa lanjut) sepertinya bisa punya teman orang kaya, cerdas, dan berpendidikan begitu.

Mereka sampai di lahan kosong samping gedung usang tempat tinggal Taehyung. Bukan lahan parkir beraspal, melainkan hanya tanah kosong dengan rumput-rumput liar dan ilalang di tepiannya. Kumuh memang. Mobil mewah seperti itu masuk ke daerahnya saja sudah mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Tapi untung sudah malam, hingga yang berdiam di luar rumah hanya segelintir saja.

"Ya ampun, astaga. Angin di sini tak saya sangka begini kencangnya!" pekik dokter berambut perak itu begitu dia keluar dari mobilnya. Jelas dingin, dia tak mengenakan apapun selain kemeja lengan pendeknya yang Taehyung yakin bahannya cukup tipis. Melawan angin Agustus dengan selembar kemeja, unik sekali dokter itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar saya dok," kata Taehyung sembari membungkuk.

Angin yang menabrak-nabrak dinding bangunan membuat dinginnya bolak-balik di tempat yang sama hingga terasa berkali lipat lebih hebat. Bahkan anak-anak rambut mereka disapu tanpa ampun. Taehyung sudah biasa begini, tapi si dokter terus saja merapikan kembali rambutnya padahal usahanya percuma.

"Oh iya, kau bisa menyetir?"

"Bisa. Dokter ingin saya jadi supir Anda?" suara Taehyung teredam angin hingga dia harus sedikit berteriak. Tapi mungkin sudah malam sehingga si dokter sedikit tak nyaman. Dia mendekat, sembari mengelus lengannya yang merinding.

Dia menunjuk mobilnya di belakang. "Iya tapi bukan untuk mobil ini. Yang lain."

"Apa? Helikopter? Saya tak bisa, hanya bisa menyetir mobil," ujar Taehyung sedikit berkelakar. Si dokter tertawa.

"Bukan heli. Kendaraan besar, rodanya enam—apa delapan ya? Saya lupa. Bisa?"

"Sama saja, masih mobil juga,"

Si dokter mengangguk, lalu dia keluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Tak lama ponsel butut Taehyung berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk.

"Kalau begitu datang ke alamat itu, dan ambil truk saya besok malam. Saya tunggu di kontener Yoongi." dokter itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku belakang, lalu memasukkan segepok uang dan ke dalam saku jaket Taehyung lantas mengenakan kacamata _aviator_ -nya dan berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa besok!"

Dia masuk ke mobil sedan mewahnya. Angin Agustus tiba-tiba datang begitu kuat, gepok uang tak beramplop itu ujung-ujungnya menari tersibak ketika Taehyung memegangnya di tangan. Dia melihat bagaimana mobil itu memutar dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Tidak, bertiga dengan uang dan sebuah alamat di ponselnya.

Dia jadi berpikir, apa dokter itu bermaksud...

 _Trapped!_

.

 **END**

 _Siapa yang masih bingung? Ah tenang saya juga bingung kok pas selesai nulis ini hahahahaha. Sedikit ingin ngomong, bahwa ending cerita ini adalah apa yang terjadi di chapter dua Kidnapped!. Jangan percaya kata Yoongi, percayalah kata Taehyung. Kalau masih bingung silakan dibaca ulang kekekekeke._


End file.
